Kiddnapped, then lost, and now inlove?
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! Hope you like! On a normal day in seaford, kim and jack are kiddnapped! They soon escape then end up lost, while lost they realize their feelings for eachother. Will they admit their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

it was a normal day here in seaford, and I was walking to the city pool with my best friend Jack Brewer, when out of nowhere, two thugs came up to us, tied us up, put us in the back of their car, and drove off. The next thing we knew, we were in a small room together in the middle of nowhere with no clue where we were at. At this point, I had no clue what to do, so I sat in the corner and cried.

Jack's POV

I could tell kim was really worried, but the funny thing is, I had never seen her like this. Kim, are you okay? I asked her. Yeah, or course, why wouldn't I be?, she said trying to hIDE the fact have was crying. Because your crying, and your not very good at lying. FINE! I can't help it! I'm just so scared!, she said as she started crying. Then i walked over to her, lifted her head and said, Kim Crawford is scared? She couldn't help but giggle.

this is my first fanfiction, so please review!;) thanks!;) the next ones will be longer trust me!;) love you all!;)


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

we have been locked up for 2 days now, it's was just me and Jack, the thugs had already left us. I was so worried, I hadn't eaten a thing! I didn't know what was going through Jack's mind at the time, but I knew what was going through mine, that's for sure! things like "How are we gonna get out?" And "should I confess my feelings for Jack?" I've had feelings for him for months now, but I could never date my best friend! I was having mixed emotions, I was a wreck, I didn't know what to do...

Jack's POV

I was sitting at the corner of the room thinking 2 things, 1: "do I have feelings for my best friend?" 2:"if I did, would she like me back?" While I was thinking, I was looking around the room and I realized, if I busted the window, we could get out! I told Kim the plan, and she was all for it, I picked up a chair, and threw it against the window and broke it. We escaped at last! We walked about 3 miles form where we were near a little lake. After that, I knew we were gonna be okay...well, kinda.

Kim's POV

Once we escaped, we were in the middle of nowhere...again. I started crying once again, I tried to hide the fact I was crying, so I hung my head hoping he wouldn't notice. He noticed, he asked me why I was crying. I responded back in between sobs, "I'm not crying" he responded, "again, your not at lying, Kim" "Fine! I'm sorry, Jack. I just can't help it!" I responded. He upmarket and sat down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and said, "do you think well ever get home, Jack?" "Yes, Kim, I think we will" he responded


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV

At this point, I didn't know what we were gonna do. I was thinking we were gonna die out here, but, u was also thinking about mine an jacks relationship. I wanted us to be more than friends, but I'm wasn't sure if that's what he wanted. What if I tell him and he says some thing like "are you kidding me?" I would be so humiliated! We hadn't said a word in about 3 hours, so I broke silence. "Jack..." "Yeah kim?" He resopnded softly. "Do you think we'll ever get back home?" as he walked toward me, he responded with a yes. He wast down next not me and put his arm around me, and I started crying.

Jacks POV

i saw kim crying her big brown eyes out, and I realized, "I really do like her. Wait not like, love her." I just wasn't sure when to tell her. As I was slowly pulling her into a hug, she looked up at me and started crying even more. did she not like me trying to hug her? I wasn't sure. About four hours went on, and it was getting cold. Kim stopped crying and was almost asleep. I went over to her and put my jacket on her "thanks jack" she responded "no problem kim" I said back. As I walked back, she stopped me and said "jack, can I tell you something?" "Sure kim, what is it?" I responded.

sorry for any typos in this, my iPod don't do well for this. Enjoy! Sorry if its short too! :)

xoxo Laina :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jacks POV:

"What is it, Kim?" I asked her. "I I I", before she could say anything else, she had fallen asleep. She was out like a light. She looks kinda cute when she's sleeping, I thought to myself. After 10 minutes of staring at kim, I decided to go to sleep i laid down on the ground on my bag and went to sleep. I went to sleep worried about tomorrow like, "what's gonna happen next?" Or "we're we gonna be okay?" I was so confused. But I finally relaxed an went to sleep.

Kim's POV:

I woke up the next morning and realized I was laying on jacks bag, straight across from his head. I thought two things. 1: ugh gross! I was touching his sweaty head! 2: this is kinda...nice. I was looking at jack when he finally woke up. "Good morning, Kim" he said lovingly. "Same to you jack" I said back to him. About 5 hours went on, and I was crying again, but this time, I had no idea why. He asked me why I was crying, I told him I really don't know why. Then I started crying even more. I figured it was my PMS kicking in. But I couldn't quite figure it out. I thought to myself," I'm gonna have to tell him how I feel sometime!" "Should I do it now?" I couldn't stop my self. Then I decided i had to do it! i came out and said it! "Jack, there's something I have to tell you."

Sorry it's a little short and if I missed any quotation marks, the next one will be longer. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jacks POV:

"What is it Kim?" I replied." Ugh, nevermind, forget I said anything" she said with a sad voice." Kim, you know you can tell me anything right?" I said lovingly. " i know, it's just complicated" she said back. "Okay, if your sure." "fine! ill just tell you! jack, i really like you, a lot, more than you know! She said. "What?!" I said back in shock. "Yes, I like you jack, ever since you were gonna go to Japan, I realized I really liked you, I didn't wanna lose you jack." Kim replied. "Yo-you mean that?" I asked. "Yeah, I do" Kim said. "Well, then there's something I should tell you" I said. "Okay, what is it?" "I love you Kim Crawford." I said. "You do?" She asked. "Yes, I do." I said seriously. She started crying after that.

Kim's POV:

I started crying again but this time I knew why. I was worried and scared again, but I was also dating someone else, I never told anyone.. I had to tell him. "Jack, there's something else I need to tell you" I said. "What is it?" he replied curiously. "I've never told anyone this, but I'm dating someone else." I said."What?" he said back shocked. "Yes, I am, But..." I was cut off by jack." And to think I thought you really liked me! Well I was wrong!" he said upset. "No, I do like you jack! You have to believe me!" I said back. "Forget it kim" he said. I sat down on a rock, and started crying.

Jacks POV:

She went and started crying again. I thought inside, "does she really love me?", "do I really love her?" "Yes, I do love her!" I thought. i had to apologize. "Kim, I" she cut me off, "leave me alone jack" "No" I replied back. "I said leave me alone!" She replied in between sobs. "No, I'm not gonna" I said firmly. "why not jack?" "Because i really love you kim, ever since i first saw you, I knew you were the one." She turned around shocked, "what?" "I love you Kim" i couldnt help it after that, my hormones kicked in and I couldn't stop myself, I grabbed kim, and I kissed her with so much passion that she just melted, and so did I. After a while, she kissed me back as she threw her arms around my neck. We ended up making out, i pulled her in closer as she ran her fingers through my hair. We came up for air. and rested our heads in each others. Kim started crying again.

Kim's POV

I started crying again. Jack lifted my head and asked me why I was crying. I told him, "because I love you to jack" He gave me a huge hug and I wouldn't let go. "It's late we should probably get to sleep" he said lovingly while holding my waist. He laid down in the ground and I rested my head on his chest, and fell asleep. At 3am in the morning, hikers found me and jack on the ground, I woke up jack telling him there was people here. They took us back into town, and from that moment on, we remained a couple. We walked back into town holding hands and went straight for the dojo, where everyone was, they were all so glad to see that we were okay, everything was perfect. "I love you Jack Brewer." I said. "And I love you Kimberly Crawford"


End file.
